Ultraman (Ultra Series)
Ultraman (ウルトラマン Urutoraman), also called Original Ultraman (初代ウルトラマン Shodai Urutoraman), Original (初代 Shodai) or Man (マン Man) , also incorrectly known as Ultraman Hayata, is the first Ultra to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters until he was recalled after his battle with Zetton. He was given his title by the man Shin Hayata, who was Ultraman's human host during his time on Earth, marking Ultraman among the first of five members of the Ultra Brothers. The title of "Ultraman" has continued to be used by all soldiers from the Space Garrison. Character development and creation Appearance The sculptor of Ultraman was Toru Narita, who was originally asked to create and design an alien monster, for Ultra Q. In the final stages of production, it was canceled. However, under the direction of Narita himself, staff art Kymio Sasaki was told to repeat the work by molding clay, and the mask and body were created. The suit was created based on the model of Bin "Satoshi" Furuya, who was Ultraman's suit actor. Some model changes were made due to damage. Three types of suit exist: Type A (from Episode 1 to Episode 13), Type B (from Episode 14 to Episode 29) and Type C (Episode 30 until the end of the series). In every mask of Ultraman, each of the two eye-holes has a small dot at the bottom that resembles a pupil. These dots are not pupils; they are actually small holes through which the suit actor can see outside of the suit. In some newer suits, the dots are less visible to others. In the film Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers, the suit made was based on the classical Type A suit. The skin type of the material is latex. Movement for the mouth was considered by the development team, but it felt too unnatural, and was canceled. The Ultraman suit is very intense, and is not very damaged by aging; therefore, it is a very durable suit. The suit has been manufactured to fit the body and shape of the person inside. Different suits have been made as time passes, for different uses such as new Ultraman series, films and even live shows. The quality of suits from The Return of Ultraman to Ultraman Leo (series) are not as good as the one from the original Ultraman series. The latest suits show a more modern-looking Ultraman, as technology develops, more detailed suits are made for the films. Fighting style Ultraman's fighting style was originally very simplistic, mainly punches, kicks and the occasional throw, followed by the Specium Ray. As time went on, more techniques were added to his roster and the fights became more choreographed. Ultraman's first suit actor, Bin "Satoshi" Furuya, was a student of judo, and as the series went on, his background as a martial artist was put to use in the fights. Several of Ultraman's attacks are made on techniques from Judo, such as the Attack Ray. Also, the reason for the Specium Ray cross style position is, according to some, Eiji Tsuburaya having borrowed ideas from Christianity (he was a convert to Roman Catholicism), and the ray's stance is based on the cross, a famous symbol of good. Design Ultraman has an entirely silver and red body. The silver is, perhaps, made of metal, whereas the red parts are organic. Ultraman possesses two oval-shaped eyes, which shine whenever he is alive and full of energy. When Ultraman loses energy, his eyes start to either turn on and off, or turn off completely, showing he is either unconscious or in a state of death, though his eyes also switched off when he was blinded. Ultraman possesses, on his chest, a Color Timer, which functions as his "warning light." When he is losing his power, or is extremely weak, his Color Timer changes color into a red-violet and starts blinking when Ultraman is suffering either via losing his power, damaged by contamination of a planet, or he is extremely hurt. His Color Timer is connected to his heart (see Anatomy). Ultraman's body has a humanoid form, and on his back he wears a dorsal fin, extending almost all the way down his back but not rising up very high on his skin, whose purpose is unknown. Not all Ultras share the dorsal fin, like Ultraman 80. Ultraman possesses two rectangular "ears," and he has a small crest on his head too. Legacy Ultraman's design, like Ultraseven's, has been used as a base to create designs of other Ultras, such as Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Zoffy, Ultraman 80, and most of the Heisei-era Ultras such as Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia, and is also the most used design base to create a new Ultra. Most of the Ultra designs modeled after Ultraseven's, such as Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Zero, possess a color timer. The Ultra N Project's Ultras are designed after Ultraman's design, but with a new version of the Color Timer, and the design has been very altered, such as Ultraman the Next having a insectoid appearance, and Ultraman Noa possessing a completely silver body. Anatomy It is popular knowledge that the Ultramen are beings completely made of light. However, the Ultras are not simply made of light when in physical form, just like humans, they possess internal organs and even bones, similar, if not the same, to a human's. From the pictures seen on the side, taken from some documents from Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman possesses the same bones as humans: a pelvis, a spine, ribs, among other bones in his arms and legs. From his organs his lungs can be seen. Ultraman also possesses very strong and toned muscles in his entire body. The Color Timer functions as part of Ultraman's heart, and when the Color Timer has either been totally destroyed or severely damaged, it transforms into a spiky form. Ultraman's skull clearly has the oval shaped position of his eyes (Multi Prescensing Eye), his ears (Digital Organised Ear) are also shaped from the skull, and his crest (Space Navigate Deflector), is part of the skull too. Their silver skin, or Ultra Armor, is made of solid Specium itself. In his right and left hands, there are glands called Specium Energy Minus Gland and Specium Energy Plus Gland respectively, which are needed to fire the Specium Ray. Etymology The name "Ultraman" is a compound name. "Ultra" is a prefix that means "on the far side, beyond" to the extreme level, which means that the term "Ultraman" literally means "on the far side, above men." In other words, the Ultramen are beings that are highly superior to the human race. His name in Japanese is Choujin, which means "Ultra Man" written with a space between "Ultra" and "Man." The series title, as transliterated from the Japanese characters, reads as "Urutoraman," which means "Ultraman" and is written as one word. Within the series itself, his name is given to him, in "Ultra Operation Number One," by Hayata, but whether this was Hayata's decision or Ultraman's is unknown. History Ultraman Initially a basic Ultra Soldier, Ultraman arrived on Earth while pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemular. In his pursuit, he accidentally collided with Shin Hayata, an officer of the Science Patrol, who was on a scouting mission in his jet. Hayata was killed in the same crash, but out of remorse, Ultraman gave Hayata his own life, and merged their bodies, to keep him alive. After Bemular was destroyed, Ultraman stayed to protect Earth from more threats, such as ancient monsters and alien invaders. Some memorable mentions are his encounters with the Baltan, his close match with Alien Mefilas, and his defeat at the deadly monster Gomora. However, his time on Earth came to a close after his battle with Zetton. His Color Timer was damaged in his fight with Zetton, in which his enemy used a weapon that Ultraman had not expected—one specifically targeting the Ultra Crusader's warning light. Zetton was left to be destroyed by the Science Patrol. Ultraman was retrieved by his Superior, Zoffy, and was taken back to their home world. Revive! Ultraman Shortly after his defeat by Zetton, Ultraman returned back to Earth some time before Ultraseven's arrival. However, Ultraman felt a huge loss in confidence and physical strength due to his defeat at the hands of Zetton. Indeed, he became so weak that the Science Patrol was saving Ultraman from the monsters, instead of Ultraman, himself, saving the humans. Of course, Ultraman was far from alone in being heavily affected; Hayata was suffering too, and Arashi even suggested that he drink stamina beverages to recover his energy. At one point, Hayata's Ultra power sensed the arrival of another invasion by the Zettonian army. Another Zetton attacked the Science Patrol's HQ, whereas at the same time another Red King was causing chaos. Luckily enough, a Pigmon communicated with Ide and told him what was bound to happen. History repeated itself and this Pigmon was also killed at the hands of Red King. Watching that Pigmon die angered Hayata, who transformed into Ultraman. Though Ultraman defeated the evil kaiju, to everyone's misfortune, a huge army of monsters were reawakened. Ultraman found himself with no choice but to make the decision to absorb heavy dosages of solar energy, and he managed to create various clones of himself to fight each monster at the same time, all of whom he defeated and re-destroyed. As if things could not have gotten worse, a second Zetton was attacking the Space Patrol HQ, and thus Hayata was again forced to fight him. In the epic clash between the two, Ultraman was severely injured as before. This time, however, just at the point when he was about to suffer a second defeat at Zetton's hands, Ide completed his creation of a device that boosted the levels of solar energy inside Ultraman. Arashi agreed and shot the device at Ultraman's Color Timer; this granted Ultraman a large boost in power, and he unleashed a super-powered version of his Specium Ray at Zetton. This time, the Specium energy was too powerful for Zetton to withstand it, and Zetton exploded into pieces. Ultraman, having finally and truly finished his mission on Earth, and this time with no such damage to his warning light as had forced him to leave Earth before, returned to the Land of Light. The Return of Ultraman After Ultraman Jack was defeated by Alien Nackle and Black King, Jack was taken by Nackle's ships to his home planet to be executed, however, just before he could be killed, Ultraman and Ultraseven appear, rescue and save Jack by using the Ultra Star which revived Ultraman Jack and destroyed his ships. Jack thanked his comrades and went back to Earth. When the Ultra Star Shines When Goh was about to transform into Jack to fight a revived Zetton, The Original Ultraman talked to him telepathically of how dangerous Zetton is. Ultraman Ace After the Sacrifice of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami by Verokron, the Ultra Brothers and their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life and Ace was asigned to protect Earth.Shine! The Five Ultra Brothers After Ace was defeated by Brocken, he along with the Ultra Brothers summoned the Ultra Sign to encourage Ace to defeat Brocken. Pursue The Mystery of The Transformation Choju After an Ultra Sign was summoned, Ace and the Ultra Brothers saw it and went to Planet Golgotha also went with the Ultra brothers to the planet Golgatha when they arrived Ultraman asked him whats wrong. Ace said he saw The Ultra Sign and Ultraman was confused, ashe assumed that Ace had summoned the Ultra Sign. Yapool summoned Barabas to destroy Earth and The Ultras realized it was all a trap and that Ace has to go back to Earth, but a cold mist was unleased that weakened the Ultra Brothers. Ace hesitated to return to Earth, so Ultraman decided that they should give him their powers to get Ace to Earth, but Ace wouldn't accept it because it would kill the Ultras, so Ultraman slapped him in the face and encouraged Ace to go back to. The Ultra Brothers gave enough power to Ace, who flew back to Earth, but the Ultras were pulled to their crosses and were to get tied on their crosses. Ace managed to return to Earth and quickly fought Barabas. Yapool, however, warned Ace that if he kills Barabas, the Ultra brothers would be killed by the entity himself. Unable to properly fight with the thought of his brothers in danger, Barabas gained the upper hand until Ace reverted back to his previous forms of Hokuto and Minami as Barabas returned back to Yapool, his mission a success. Ace Killer appeared and absorbed the Ultra's powers, and took Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet. Ace came back but had a tough battle with Ace Killer, so they give Ace their energy from their color timers. Ace was able to defeat him with the Space Q. They went back to M78 while Ace went back to Earth to fight Barabas. Execution! The Five Ultra Brothers The Five Stars that Scattered Throughout the Galaxy When Ace summoned the Ultra Sign, Ultraman, and the Ultra Brothers flew to Earth, and we're shocked to see that Ace had been turned into a Jade Statue. Alien Hipporito suddenly appeared, and they were prepared to fight, but Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman, and Zoffy in chambers while Jack and Seven dodged away from it. While Seven was fighting the alien, Jack tried to free Ultraman, and Zoffy but was trapped too after attempting to get them out with his Ultra Bracelet. Later, and they were all turned to statues. Ace freed him and the rest of Ultra Bothers and brought Father of Ultra back to the Land of Light. Ultraman: The Great Decisive Battle Ultraman also appeared in the movie Ultraman: The Great Decisive Battle as the main focus. In a, most likely, alternate universe Ultraman asks Ultraman King for himself to go to Earth and help the Science Patrol. King after a while of introducing the rest of the ultras, finally decides to send Ultraman to Earth leaving us to stock footage of Ultraman episodes. At the end Ultraman is seen at the Land of Light and flies off to the end credits of the movie. Ultraman Story After taking the Father of Ultra back to M78 after the battle with Alien Hipporito and while Ultraman Taro fights Enmargo, Juda summons Grand King. The Ultras see it coming and lured it to another planet after failing to destroy it in space using their Ultra Beams. While the Ultra Brothers were completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. The Mother of Ultra tells Taro this and he defeats Enmargo. He flies to the aid of his brothers. Then Mother of Ultra tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so and vanish, and Taro becomes a Super Ultra. He soon defeats the monster and Juda vanishes. Father of Ultra is recovered and they all have an inspirational conversation and Taro became a member of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Taro Ultraman along with the Ultra brothers revived Kotaro after he died in a plane crash by Astromons.Like the Sun, Mother of Ultra When Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa and went to the Land Of Light, Ultraman, and the Ultra Brothers were waitng for Taro when he arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monster's smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro and The Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant! After Mururoa was defeated, Taro returned the Ultra Bell. Burn On! The Six Ultra Brothers Ultraman joined the battle against Alien Temperor when he was visiting Earth and Taro with the Ultra Brothers. 5 Seconds Before the Great Explosion of the Land of Ultra! The Last Day of the Six Ultra Brothers! Ultraman fought Tyrant on Uranus after Zoffy was defeated. Upon being defeated, Ultraman tried to warn his brothers with an Ultra Sign, but Tyrant destroyed it and went on. Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babalou managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made a disguise out of him. "Astra" flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra", the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that "Astra" took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Ohtori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stopped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against "Astra'. Ultraman managed to hurt "Astra" and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Otori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made "Astra" weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises "Astra", asks him what he did but "Astra" didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light to clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were occurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and "Astra". After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against "Astra", and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for "Astra", and he fired his ray, and the fake Astra transformed back into Alien Babalou. The Ultras defeated Babalou, recovered the real Astra from his imprisonment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Tiga An alternate version of Ultraman that appeared back in 1965 while chasing the monster Yanakagi, and meet Eiji Tsuburaya. Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers In 1986, Ultraman, Seven, Jack amd Ace were fighting, U-Killersaurus after a rough battle on the moon. When The Ultras were about to launch there rays at the enemy, Ultraman alerts them that if they fire and miss, their rays would destroy the Earth, so The Ultras threw the monster in to the sea next to the city Kobe. The heroes decided the only way to defeat it and Yapool, was to seal it under the sea with the Final Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. They used the Final Cross Shield, and the monster was sealed along with Yapool, and peace reigned on Earth for many years. Then 20 years later 2006, Shin Hayata has become an airport administrator of the Kobe airport and sees Mirai Hibino land in Kobe, who was looking into strange readings found in the area, and later met Mirai in person and invited him to see the rest of the Ultra Brothers, and their human hosts. When Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius, Hayata and the others watched. After Mebius defeated Alien Zarab, he was surprisingly attacked by Alien Guts, was defeated, and sealed in a cross of crystal. Hotuko (Ace) decided to help Mebius, but Hayata refused, but after a short while, they all agreed. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The brothers fought for about 1–2 minutes with their low energy, despite this, but because of their limited power, they were defeated by Guts and Alien Nackle, and they were all crucified in crosses above Kobe's sea where Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and drained the remaining energy from Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers. While seeing his fellow Ultras in pain, Mebius found new strength after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, and the teachings of the four Ultra Brothers, he then returned to the fight, with great courage.He managed to destroy Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time. U-Killersaurus and Yapool where already freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. The powerful Choju easily beaten down the weakened Ultras, until surprisingly, Commander Zoffy, and Ultraman Taro arrived on the fray. Taro and Zoffy quickly restored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even with full power they still could not defeat the monster. They decided to give their light to Mebius to finish the battle. Ultraman Mebius, combined with the other Ultra brothers, transformed into Mebius Infinity, and defeated it once and for all. Ultraman Mebius Alien Mefilas III, the third generation of Ultraman's old sworn enemy, Alien Mefilas I came to Earth after his partners Yapool, Deathrem and Glozam were killed. Mefilas III came with his ship to Japan, and used his mind control power to turn all the population against Ultraman Mebius, and switched their minds thinking it was Mefilas III himself who was saving the world all the time. However, Ultraman, as Shin Hayata, was watching, and tried to stop Mefilas III from what he was doing, however, because Mefilas III didn't harm any humans, Ultraman couldn't fight him. Mefilas III later tries to attack GUYS, but Ultraman Mebius appears to fight him, and later Ultraman joined the fray too. Mefilas III fires a beam of electricity at Ultraman, but Ultraman is immune to it. After a short but heavy battle against Mefilas III, Ultraman tells him to surrender, because he can't defeat two Ultras and GUYS, Mefilas III wisely surrenders, but promises for the second time, that he will return to fight Ultraman. Sadly, the promise was broken because Mefilas III was killed later by the evil Alien Empera.Mefilas's Game When Alien Empera covers sun with a rock, all the Ultras Brothers used their rays to destroy the rock. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Another alternate version of Ultraman who retired as an Ultra Crusader and lived a life married to Akiko Fuji, being the father to Rena Hayata, and opening a bike shop. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle At one point, Ultraman went to a terraformed planet, Boris, but was overpowered and somehow petrified into a mountain side. In the series finale, when the ZAP SPACY Crew attempted to flee the planet, Ultraman subdued the the malfunctioned robot from Planet Pedan, allowing the team to escape as the Planet Boris was turned into nothing but a giant planet-sized fireball when NSP Campanella, an artificial sun from Ultraman Dyna's world crashed into the planet. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey After Alien Reiblood was destroyed by EX Gomora and EX Red King, his soul however wasn’t finished yet. As the ZAP SPACY was escaping Planet Hammer as it was imploding, Alien Reiblood spirit emerged from the black hole that was the planet to attempt to pull them back to their deaths. However the spirit was ultimately stopped by the combined forces of Ultraman and Ultraseven as the two Ultras fired their Ultra Beams, destroying the core of Reiblood's spirit. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Much later, Ultraman returned to the Land of Light and served as a High-Ranking Ultra. But the revival of Belial forced him and his elite brethren to repel the renegade from claiming the Plasma Spark, only to ultimately fail. After Ultraman Belial steals the Plasma Spark, causing the Land of Light to freeze over, both Ultraman and Seven are forced to assume their human forms due to the sharp depletion of energy on M78. When Rei and Hibino Mirai are wandering the frozen Land of Light in search of the Spark Tower, they are ambushed by Alien Shaplay and his monsters. As Seven, as Dan, rescues Rei and his capsule monsters fight off the monsters, Ultraman, as Hayata, fires at Shaplay, knocking him into a glacier and burying the alien beneath the frozen rubble. Later on, Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers inside the tower to try and get some revenge, but after Dan incapacitates him, Ultraman fires on Shaplay again, sending him over a cliff to his death. After reuniting with Taro, Taro provides them with enough energy to become their Ultra forms again to go to the Monster Graveyard and challenge Belial, eventually winning with the help of Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Sometime after the destruction of Belial, the Land of Light was attacked again by robots. After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeated them, a piece of them was taken to the Space Garrison, where Ultraman 80 found out it was coming from another universe. Ultraman like everyone else was shocked by that fact, but Ultraman Zero decided to take the challenge and go there. To his surprise, Ultraman Belial, now known as Kaiser Belial, was responsible for many events and he sent an army of Darklops to attack the Land of Light. Ultraman and every other legendary hero fought against the army, and in the end they succeeded in destroying it. Ultraman Saga When Seven noticed that his son had traveled to another Universe, the Ultra Brothers appears. The question is raised, if Zero's universe hopping was in any way related to the multiversal threat they had detected. A ship of unknown origin giving off a strong amount of minus energy was abducting monsters, dead or alive, even those in the Monster Graveyard. The Ultras declared they would watch for the threat but also noted they could only monitor a small amount of the countless other multiverses at any time. Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other kaiju: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The Brothers arrived and Ultraman fought against Antlar, who swiftly destroyed him with his signature move: the Specium Ray. Personality Appeared in the climax of the drama, fight monsters and alien giants. Its identity is an alien from countries of the M78 nebula light. As space guards, visited the Earth to track the space monster base Mullah that fled during the convoy to monster graveyard, it becomes one flesh with impart his life Shin Hayata of science special investigation team that had to die accidentally, Earth and they decided to fight to protect the peace. I usually have to act in the form of Hayata, is transformed into Ultraman and is allowed to ignite the beta capsule in case of emergency, the fight against monster and alien. Principle without talking to the earthlings as, is represented by only movement such as feelings, it emits only shout several of which are referred to as "Shuwatchi" or "Shuwa~tsu", but also be a conversation rarely in the play. Profile Ultraman his or her profile, has not been told is in the play, it has been introduced in detail in the magazine article, etc. *Height: 40 m *Weight: 30 005 one thousand tons *Age: about 20 000 years (from lines in Episode 39) *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Traveling speed: 450 kilometers per hour *Underwater speed: 200 knots *Jumping: 800 meters *Strength: lift ten several tens of thousand tons tanker *There are 320 sentences power: kick force *Occupation: Space University professor, Space Guard galaxy Director-General (later set to branch length) *Hobbies: Reading *Family structure *Father: Space Security Service Commissioner *Mother: Ultra school teacher Gallery 15665865 1382251108453911 8124853998648220114 n.jpg Ultraman X Ultraman Card.png Tumblr inline osfqrwzQ3T1rvkpf6 540.png|Kamen Rider and Ultraman External links *Ultraman Wiki Category:Male Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:The Hero Category:Spouses Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pure Good Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Lawful Good Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Strong-Willed